Lincoln
Lincoln Lincoln ist einer der Nebencharaktere der Staffel 1. und 2. Staffel. Gespielt wird er seit Folge Ein Licht am Horizont von Ricky Whittle. Er ist der erste Grounder zu dem die 100 Kontakt haben. Nach dem er Octavia vermeintlich entführt hat wird er von den Jugendlichen ebenfalls Gefangen genommen wobei er auch Finn mit einem Messer verletzt. Nachdem Clarke Finn das Messer mit der Hilfe von Abigail entfernen kann erkennen sie das die Klinge vergiftet war. Sie foltern Lincoln bis Octavia sich ebenfalls mit dem Messer verletzt und Lincoln das Gegengift preis gibt Lincoln wird eine ganze Zeit von den 100 als Gefangener gehalten und nur Octavia kümmert sich um ihn und hilft ihm bei der Flucht. Die beiden werden ein Paar und Finn findet dies heraus. Zusammen beschließen sie Frieden zwischen den Völkern zu schließen und holen Clarke ins Boot. Diese informiert jedoch Bellamy, Raven und Jasper welche auch auf dem geheimen Treffen aufschlagen, bewaffnet. Die Situation Eskaliert und die Grounder erklären den Sky People den Krieg In der Zweiten Staffel wird Lincoln von den Mountain Man gefangen genommen und für Projekt Cerberus ausgewählt. Sie machen aus ihm einen Reaper, was sie Sky People jedoch heilen können. Lincolns Genesung wird zum Anreiz für die Grounder sich doch den Sky People gegen Mount Weather anzuschließen. Lincoln entfernt sich jedoch durch die Liebe zu Octavia immer weiter von seinem eigentlichen Clan, den Groundern. Vergangenheit Über Lincolns Vergangenheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Er erzählt jedoch eine Geschichte zu den Markierungen auf der Schulter die einige der Grounder haben. Als er noch Jung war fiel einer der Sky People von der Ark zur Erde. (Menschen die Selbstmord durch die Erde begangen haben.) Er kümmerte sich eine Zeit um diesen bis sein Vater ihm befielt ihn zu töten. Staffel Übersicht |-|Eins = Nach dem er Octavia vermeintlich entführt hat wird er von den Jugendlichen ebenfalls Gefangen genommen wobei er Finn mit seinem Messer verletzt. Nachdem Clarke Finn das Messer mit der Hilfe von Abigail entfernen kann erkennen sie das die Klinge vergiftet war. Sie foltern Lincoln bis Octavia sich ebenfalls mit dem Messer verletzt und Lincoln das Gegengift preis gibt. Lincoln wird eine ganze Zeit von den 100 als Gefangener gehalten und nur Octavia kümmert sich um ihn und hilft ihm bei der Flucht. Die beiden werden ein Paar. Lincoln bringt Octavia die Sprache der Grounder, Trigedasleng, bei und wie man kämpft. Finn findet dies heraus als er Octavia folgt. Finn kann Lincoln überzeugen das es für beide Gruppen besser ist wenn diese Frieden schließen. Lincoln will jedoch das Clarke als Anführerin der Sky People kommt, nicht Bellamy. Diese informiert jedoch Bellamy, Raven und Jasper welche auch auf dem geheimen Treffen aufschlagen, bewaffnet. Die Situation Eskaliert und die Grounder erklären den Sky People den Krieg. Lincoln mit den anderen auf der Brücke In Aufbruch hat sich Lincoln dafür entschieden, zurückzubleiben und den 100 zu helfen. Er verkleidet sich als Grounder und und hilft den Jugendlichen an den Signalfeuern. Mit Lincoln haben sie Jugendlichen zumindest eine Chance die Grounder zu überlisten, da Lincoln ja aus ihren eigenen Reihen ist. Lincoln entscheidet sich jedoch für die Liebe zu Octavia und damit gegen die Grounder. Octavia wartet auf Lincoln Um zu entkommen führt er einen Teil der 100 durch die Mienen die von den Reapern bewohnt werden. Er wird zwar am Arm verletzt, Clarke kann ihm jedoch helfen. Lincoln stellt sich dann noch den Reaper in den Weg um sie von den Jugendlichen weg zu führen. Es klappt, Clarke und die anderen können fliehen. Lincoln kommt zurück und möchte mit Octavia fliehen, diese wurde jedoch von einem Pfeil verletzt. Er nimmt sie mit sich fort, mittlerweile mit Bellamys Segen, um sie zu retten. |-|Zwei = In der Zweiten Staffel wird Lincoln von Groundern, Sky People, Reapern und Mountain Man gefangen genommen. Die letzteren führen an ihm das Cerberus Projekt durch. Ein Experiment bei dem sie aus Groundern Reaper machen. Lincoln → Hauptartikel: Cerberus Projekt Lincoln wandelt so eine Zeit als Reaper bis er in einem verlassenen Parkhaus von Octavia und anderen aufgegriffen wird. Sie nehmen ihn gefangen und bringen ihn zurück in das Dropship der 100. Dort versuchen sie heraus zu finden was die Mountain Man mit ihm gemacht haben. Clarke hat die Idee, wenn sie es schaffen ihn zu heilen dann können sie dies den Groundern anbieten als Anreiz sich den Sky People anzuschließen. Immerhin sind es Grounder die zu Reapern gemacht werden, einige Grounder sind zudem auch noch für Die Ernte im Mount Weather gefangen. Sie können Lincoln wieder zurück holen, mehr durch Zufall finden sie heraus das sie die Körper nur lange genug von dem Roten Stoff entziehen müssen, bis die Droge ganz aus dem Körper verschwunden ist. Als Lincolns Herz dann jedoch aufhört zu schlagen kommen sie auf die Idee ihn mit dem Elektrischen Schlagstock eine Ladung zu verpassen was ihn wieder zurück ins Leben holt. Als Lincoln und nicht Reaper. Dies Überzeugt Lexa und sie stimmt einer Allianz zu. Für Lincoln ist es nicht Leicht über das Erlebte hinweg zu kommen. Octavia holt ihn jedoch aus seiner Lethargie heraus und erinnert ihn daran für was er das alles tut. Für was er sich von dieser Droge fernhalten muss. Für Octavia. Lincoln sammelt neue Kraft und hilft den Sky People erneut. Er hilft Bellamy in Mount Weather einzudringen, verkleidet sich dafür wieder als Reaper und lässt sich sogar eine Injektion von Red geben. Erneut trifft Octavia auf den Reaper Lincoln kann ihn jedoch wieder helfen dem Drang zu widerstehen. Sie erzählt ihm das es Bellamy geschafft hat und Lincolns Plan funktioniert hat. Sie gehen zusammen nach Tondc das gerade Bombardiert wurde. Lincoln und Octavia geraten daraufhin unter Beschuss als sie den Schützen suchen der bei der Positionierung der Rakete geholfen hat. Clarke und Lexa kommen auch dazu, daraufhin nimmt der Montain Man Schütze das Störgerät und kann Lincoln aufhalten. Er nimmt ihn als Geisel. Lincoln fordert Clarke auf ihn zu erschießen, den ihre Leuten brauchen sie. Clarke sieht zu Lincoln sagt "You are my people," (Du gehörst zu meinen Leuten) und schießt durch Lincolns Schulter hindurch. Wieder zurück in Tondc wird er auch wieder von Indra akzeptiert nachdem sie ihn als Verräter und Reaper beschimpfte. In 2.16 Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2) stellt Indra Lincoln jedoch vor die Wahl. Entweder die Grounder oder Sky People. Octavia hatte sich gegen die Grounder gestellt nun ist es an Lincoln seine Wahl zu treffen. Am Ende der Staffel trifft Lincoln erneut auf Cage Wallace der sich aus Mount Weather schleichen konnte. Er versucht Lincoln mit dem Störtongerät erneut zu kontrollieren und ihm die rote Injektion zu verpassen. Lincoln kann jedoch wiederstehen und schneidet Cage den Arm ab. Danach spritzt er Cage selbst die Red Injektion und lässt den sterbenden Cage zurück. Lincoln trifft am Ende der Zweiten Staffel mit Octavia in Camp Jaha ein. Das bedeutet das Lincoln seine Entscheidung getroffen hat. |-|Drei = Beziehungen Aussehen Charakter Trivia * Lincoln hat eine große Sammlung an Zeichnungen. Dies sammelt er in Bücher und Wandmalereien in seiner Höhle. * u.a. zwei Zeichnungen von Octavia und eine Karte der Reaper Tunnel (Staffel 2) * Auch eine Zeichnung des Mosters das Octavia in Die Landung angegriffen hat. * Er benutzt Federn als Lesezeichen. * Er führt ein Strichliste über die Anzahl der Dropship-Überlebende. ** Was beweist das die Grounder die Sky People seit ihrer Ankunft beobachten. Auch die zwei Jungen die beim Crash starben werden dort aufgeführt. (Jedoch als Tod/ durchgestrichen gekennzeichnet) * Lincoln war der erste Grounder der freundlich zu dem Sky People war. * ''Ricky Whittle'''' macht alle seine Stunts selbst.'' * Lincoln ist nicht nur der erste der das Camp Jaha betreten hat, er ist auch der erste (bis Ende Staffel 2.) Grounder der in Camp Jaha lebt. Zitate Buch Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Earthborn Kategorie:Anyas Anhänger Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Woods Clan Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charaktere Kategorie:Gefangene der Mountain Man Kategorie:Mount Weather Kategorie:Die Erde Kategorie:Reaper Kategorie:Camp Jaha Kategorie:Protagonist